Veda
Veda is the super computer of Celestial Being. It's a powerful super AI construct based on real developing technologies of quantum processing. Based on manga/anime known info, it's revealed that Veda not only supports Celestial Being, it's in many ways Celestial Being itself. The AI system routinely searches the world and discreetly recruit agents into Celestial Being and actively monitors the world for its "evils." All missions have always been required to be approved by Veda and the Gundams themselves are interlinked with the system. All aspects of Celestial Being's operations and machinery is extended by Veda, without it, Celestial Being wouldn't have come this far in 200 years of preparation to end world conflict. Veda is comparable to Hal of 2001 Space Odyssey. The Chosen It's unclear how Veda screens and evaluate for recruitment, but the majority of everyone who ever joined Celestial Being were chosen by Veda. Veda somehow noticed very specific people and entrusted them the secrecy of Celestial Being. From the Gundam Meister's to the crew members and agents, they were all chosen by Veda for their qualities. Apparently Veda doesn't calculate teamwork into the equation as the Meister's are prone to bicker and even went so far was nearly killing each other in several incidents. Capabilities Veda is linked to the world's net, capable of absorbing a vast amount of data. It's unclear if Veda is capable of hacking since other Celestial Being members hacked for info;Veda is known to have classified government information. It's unconfirmed if the information was given by Celestial Being observers, done by itself or a combination of both. It's internetwork systems is no different that modern internet LAN systems, but on higher complex computation scales. Veda seems to be interlinked with the Haro's of Celestial Being, but unclear if they are all linked; it would explain the Haro's ability to perform complex tasks and reflective thoughts to the Meisters. Veda's systems are linked with the Gundams and provide tactical knowledge as well as remote control with the Gundams. Hacked Although Veda is a all powerful AI construct, it's still an advanced operating system. Like all software, it can be altered or controlled. It's revealed that Veda has 7 layers of barriers for such a situation, but was still no match by the likes of Laguna Harvey and Alejandro Corner. Sensitive data pertaining the profiles of the Gundam Meister's, GN Drives, and Celestial Being's mobile suit designs were taken due to hackers. Veda has been manipulated with certain software that affects through all operations of Celestial Being. System Trap It's a series of actions prepared to executed should Veda be hacked. Aeolia Schenberg's Legacy In all of Aeolia Schenberg's anticipations, he calculated there might be a day that someone will misuse Veda and use it for their own purposes, void of his ideals. When Alejandro Corner found and hacked into Veda's terminal, he uncovered Aeolia Schenberg resting in a cryogenic stasis pod. He shot and presumably killed Schenberg, but by doing so it activated a system should Schenberg die. It's currently unclear about the depth characteristics of the system, but it activated internal programming that not even Celestial Being knew existed. It granted Gundam Exia a new capability, Trans Am Mode, but unclear if it's a system only for Setsuna or for everyone.